


Open Road

by MalinHalibell



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalinHalibell/pseuds/MalinHalibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a group of eight friends to do when summer gets boring? Take a three week long road trip in a hippie van, that's what. The gang embarks on their summer adventure, full of motel rooms, cheap diners, junk food, the open road, music blasting, and heated touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Road

"Oy! Swan, come to the damn window before I break my neck!"

I almost fell out of my bed, the sheets twisted around my legs, but regained my balance and ambled to my window. I recognized the voice, so I threw the window open without any hesitation.

Alice's dark hair was shoved into my face as she gracefully swung herself into my room.

Of course they'd send her up, being the little tree climber that she it.

"About time, I've been balancing on that branch for like ten minutes." She grumbled.

"In case you've lost your sense of time, it's three o'clock in the morning. You're about six hours early there, pixie girl." I rubbed my eyes.

"We decided to leave early, makes things more fun!" She said with energy that should be illegal at this hour.

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"You weren't there, so we voted amongst ourselves." Alice dismissed things with a wave. "Now, get dressed. And you better already have your bag packed because we don't have time."

"Slow down." I threw my hands up as I tried to fight through my sleepy brain. "Can I at least have coffee?"

"Nope." She said with a pop, clearly waiting for me to get my ass into gear.

I fell back onto my bed, wanting to curl up there and sleep, but Alice was having none of that. She pounced, on all fours she hovered over me, her hair swinging down around her face.

"You know... Edward's waiting down there..." She trailed off wickedly.

"What?!" I whisper shouted, jumping up and running to my mirror and saw that I was in no shape to see Edward Cullen.

"He's chillin' in the hippie van with everyone else waiting for your ass." She explained.

Edward.

The boy who'd reduced me to giggles and blushing and fantasies of us snuggling on the couch. Don't get me wrong here, I have come up with quite a few scenarios that would make a trucker blush, but maybe it was the inner girly-girl deep down inside me that thought being wrapped in Edward's arms with my face buried against his hard, warm chest was sexier than than any amount of dirty things he could do with his hands and cock.

I'd been this way for nearly a year now, when Jasper Hale, Alice's long time boyfriend, showed up with his hometown best friend. Edward was twenty-two, freshly escaped from college with four years under his belt, and wanted somewhere he could relax and be happy. He was a graphic artist, and he managed to snag a decent job in Seattle just a couple months after arriving.

The things he could do with his hands... yeah, lots of fantasies involving those fingers pumping into me.

Rosalie and Alice always told me every coffee he'd bring me, every brush against my arm, every time he made me laugh, that he was flirting with me. I didn't know what to think. I figured if he liked me that much, he'd come out and say something, Edward was a confident guy.

Rose always just gave me a look and walked away.

Now with the promise of that crooked smile, those nimble hands, and messy red hair, I was wide awake and riffling through my closet to pick over what I hadn't packed.

I dressed simply and comfortably in a pair of jean shorts and a loose gray shirt that dipped low, showing off the goods. I sat on the floor to pull my chucks on and hauled my suitcase out of the corner. Only one bag per person, a rule that had distressed Alice greatly, but was needed considering that lack of space we'd have with everyone crammed into Rose's 1965 Volkswagen van.

Quickly I rubbed on some lotion and brushed through my hair with my fingers, since I'd already packed my brush – a  _genius_  move on my part. Satisfied that this was as good as it gets, I followed Alice out of my bedroom.

"You could've knocked on the front door." I said as we made our way downstairs.

"Eh, I didn't want to wake up miss bitchy." She shrugged, referring to my roommate, Victoria.

Take the bitchiness of Alice, Rose, and Tanya, combine it all together in one person, and I still don't think it could rival Victoria when she got in a mood.

Our exit was stealthy, and we were met outside by our group of friends.

Jake was sprawled across my front yard, an arm thrown over his face, not too far from the van. Tanya was straddling his stomach, hair in a messy bun and wearing nothing but an oversized sweatshirt and shorts, attempting to tickle and prod him into getting up.

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were huddled together in a half circle in front of the van, looking over the map and arguing about food stops along the way.

My eyes found Edward, the side door of the van was swung open, and he sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor. A black beanie covered most of his hair, but a few stubborn stray locks stuck out underneath. Worn and holey jeans encased his legs and I had to smile when I saw that his burgundy t-shirt read  _K_ _eep_ _C_ _alm and_ _Ca_ _rry a_ _W_ _and_.

Nerdy shirts were one of my weaknesses.

"Coffee?" He greeted me, holding out a to-go cup from the local diner.

"You mean the elixir of life? Yes." I sipped the hot liquid, feeling it slide down my throat.

He let out a sigh and leaned back on his hands, his shirt tightening against his muscled chest. "Waking up and leaving in the middle of the night seemed fun and spontaneous when we were high last night... now I wanna go back in time and punch Emmett square in the jaw."

So this little escapade was Em's idea.

I'd have to remember to get my revenge later.

I heard Tanya grunting behind us, trying to help Jake up off the ground and he didn't seem to be too into the idea.

Tall and muscled with shaggy black curls and tanned skin, Jake Black was just as much a walking teddy bear as Emmett was.

I could hear his footsteps, heavy and dragging from sleep deprivation, coming up behind me. He swung an arm around my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head. I could've sworn Edward's eyes tightened at the gesture.

"What's up Twinkle Bells?" He asked, sounding worse off than I was.

"You wanna go all  _Full Metal Jacket_  on Em with me later?" I joked.

"Where would we get all the soap?" He asked, playing along.

"If there's a will, there's a way." I grumbled.

Jake chuckled lightly, unwrapping himself from me and climbing clumsily past Edward and into the back of the van, no doubt to pass out.

"Little bit of wake and bake, this fine Saturday morning?" Jasper held out a perfectly rolled joint to me. Only perfection from Jasper.

"Hmmm..." I hummed, taking a slow hit off it.

This was nice.

"I can't believe you're smoking that out in the open." Rose shook her head, sounding more amused than anything. "The sheriff lives like three houses down."

"Does he have night vision goggles, scoping out the neighborhood at three am?" Jasper retorted.

"Possibly, he's a suspicious old fart." Rose snorted.

Edward's fingers brushed against mine, taking the joint from me. I tried not to watch as his pink lips wrapped around it, how when he blew out the smoke I could see the tip of his tongue run across his bottom lip. He had a piercing there, a snakebite, all silver and shiny. I thought about sucking on it, thought about how many other piercings he has hidden underneath his clothes that I can suck on.

My dirty thoughts were interrupted.

"Inside! I want to be in Seattle by sunrise for breakfast!" Alice clapped her hands together, ushering me into the van.

It wasn't long before we were all wedged inside, like a game of tetris.

Rose was driving first, so naturally Emmett sat up front with her in the middle, with Tanya on the other side of him, pressed into the door. Jasper and Alice sat on the bench seat in the middle, and Edward and I had the back bench all to ourselves. The only downside was Jake snoring in the back across all our bags, one of his long legs propped up on the back of our seat.

Edward had to do some maneuvering to get the smelly foot out of my face.

Emmett was bouncing in the front seat with an exuberance that rivaled Alice's, and I was reminded that they actually were brother and sister. It was easy to forget with the size difference, but their nearly black hair and excitable personalities were casual reminders.

"He drank six cups of coffee before we left to come get you." Edward muttered in my ear, his sudden closeness making me shiver.

I shifted slightly toward him, matching his playful grin.

I knew being stuck in a car with Edward for the next three weeks was not good for my self control, but I was secretly hoping it wasn't good for Edward's either.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't touch my bacon." Emmett jabbed a finger rather seriously at Jake.

"I already ate all of mine!" Jake whined, swirling a fork through his hashbrowns.

Tanya rolled her eyes with a small smile, and placed a slice of her own bacon on his plate. Jake's smile was dazzling as he picked up the greasy pork, biting off a piece and then offering her a bite.

True love ladies and gentlemen.

At six o'clock in the morning the IHOP wasn't busy yet, so our waitress didn't make much of fuss about our group being loud. Mostly it was Emmett and Jake bickering like usual. I swear they're like an old married couple.

"We're really doing this." Jasper muses across from me in our oversized booth.

"Yeah, but half of us won't make it home alive." Edward snickers to himself.

I imagined the bloodbath that would ensue sooner or later, when one of us had a breakdown from a lack of everyday luxuries we'd become accustomed to.

The guys, Rose and I could do it, easy, but Alice and Tanya were used to their own showers everyday and Project Runway every Thursday night. There would probably even be nights that we'd camp out, like when we planned on going through Yosemite National Park.

Tanya and bugs?

Not happening in this dimension.

One time, she screamed when a butterfly flew too close to her face.

"I heard that!" Alice punches Edward's arm, not making much of an impact on him.

I shoved another bite of banana pecan pancakes in my mouth to avoid being pulled into an argument. I suppose you could say we were full grown people who acted like seven year olds, but no matter what, we loved each other and laughed and understood one another in ways I'm not sure I could understand anyone else.

_Yeah_ , I think with sincerity,  _t_ _his is gonna be fun_.

Soon breakfast was finished and we all ordered a round of coffee to go, and we were on our way again.

There was an excitement in the air now that the earlier hours had been lacking.

Edward was grinning ear to ear, arms wrapped around my waist and spinning me around the parking lot as I giggled uncontrollably. Jake was giving Tanya a piggyback ride, running laps around the van, her red curls flying behind them. And Rose was actually skipping to the van.

Emmett and Jasper came out of the IHOP with a couple togo boxes. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was full of nothing but bacon.

"Let the road trip begin!"


End file.
